The Trouble with Villains
by AJ Angelique
Summary: What would happen if almost all the major villains were taken out of their natural enviroment and spent a week with five of the most powerfull...and craziest...girls in all the universes?
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with Villians Another chapter in the mystic sister saga!  
and no, they are NOT Mary Sues

Disclaimer -  
I don't own ANY of the characters from the Batman universe. They are the right and proper property of DC comics and Mr. Kane (may he rest in peace). Happy? Good.

Oh, the Mystic Sisters are mine. Lay so much as a skin cell on them and I will hunt you down, break into your house in the middle of the night, creep up to your room and release ant eaters into your bed! Got it? GOOD!

Now that my lack of sanity has been established, let's this poundpuppy on the road to Fort Sanity...ok, I seem to have the directions to there so let's head over to Domestique and go nuts over Povky, oreos and milk?

OK! On with the show!  
runs head first into a giant gong

The Trouble with Villians AJ Angelqiue

It was a bright and sunny day in the land of Domestique. The bird were singing, the sun was cresting over the horizon, multiple villains were camped up in the Mystic Mansion...

"WHAT?" Anyanka, Angelina, Angeliqu and Cassandra all screeched at the same time as they threw back the bed covers and raced down to the main part of the mansion, where they were shocked to find nearly all of the arch villains of the Batman universe.

Angelina is five feet and three inches tall, she has shoulder length blonde hair with her bangs grown out as long as her hair, bright green eyes, a pale complexion with a light sprinkeling of freckles and the marking of a black thorne on her brow. Lithe and lean, she is currently weaing a two peice sky blue pj set with fluffy looking shorts that fluff up like a mini skirt and a button up blouse simlar to the top of an Alice dress, black slippers and she clutches a white rabbit plushie in one hand.

Angelique is Angelina's twin, save for the fact that she has black hair kept short, vivid purple eyes and wavy and the blue styleized waves on her brow. She wears a pair of black shorts and a red & black tank top that suports her love for Nightmare Before Christmas.

Anyanka is five feet and four inches tall with long redish brown hair currently pulled back into a pony tail, dark blue eyes, a light tan complexion from being a sun bunny and lith athletic body. Her night cloths consisted of Tinkerbell pj pants and matching t-shirt.

Cassandra is five feet and four inches tall with wavey shoulder length blood red hair that frames her face like a picture, bright green eyes, a semi pale complexion and the body of a ballerine. Out of the whole group, she was the only one who wore a night gown...a silky peach colored night gown with white straps that she got from Victoria's Secret.

All around them, villains were happily taking up space as they ate in the dinning room, wtahced tv, platyed video games, read or what not.

"What..." Angelina said as she cluthced the plushie to her chest.  
"The..." Anyanka same, almost stammering "Damn..." Angelique commented, half impressed and half shcoked.  
"Is..."

anybody suddenly remind of Whose Line is it?

"DIANA!" all four of them shouted.  
"Yes?" came a vopice as a girl poked her head out the kitchen. All four of the girl zoned in on her and stormed right over to her. Diana merely went right back into the kitchen where her sisters soon joined her.

Diana is five feet and three inches tall, the shortest one of the bunch. She has long dark brown hair which she mostly keeps in a long braid with a Padawan braid off to the side. In additon, she has dark brown eyes and the same complexion as Cassandra. Though she's fit and athletic, one would confusse her muslce for slight buldge...and then get dropped kicked before they appologize before going out to fecth her all the Chocolate Frogs in town. Currently, she is wearing blue jeans, white socks and her favorite Star Wars shirt.

"Diana, what are all these villains doing here?" Anyanka asked.  
"I brought them here"  
"What!" Angelina squeaked.  
"I was bored and I wanted company so I"  
"They can't stay here," Cassandra interupted.  
"What! Why not"  
"Because, you can't have ithis/i many people from the same universe at one point," Angelique interjected.  
Diana narrowed her eyes and persed her lips, "You're just jealous you didn't do it first"  
"shut up!" Angelique shouted angrily.  
"Bite me!" Diana shot back "Don't tempt me," Angelique said, her eyes flashed black for a moment.  
"Please! Don't fight!" Angelique cried out, momentarily glowing with a white light.  
"THEY CAN STAY!" Anyanka and Cassandra quickly shouted.  
"They can?" Diana asked, almost not beliveing her good luck.  
"Yes..." Cassandra started.  
"But only for a week," Anynaka finished.  
"Allright!" Diana exclaimed and ran out of the room to tell everyone the good news.  
"Ever get the feeling you've been set up?" Cassandra asked.  
"Almost every day," Anyanka said as she rested an arm on Cassandra's shoulder and leaned on her slightly. In the background, Angelina was still glowing and sniffeling as Angelique did her best to calm the Avatar of Light down.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble with Villians Another chapter in the mystic sister saga!  
and no, they are NOT Mary Sues Disclaimer -  
I don't own ANY of the characters from the Batman universe. They are the right and proper property of DC comics and Mr. Kane (may he rest in peace). Happy? Good.

Oh, the Mystic Sisters are mine. Lay so much as a skin cell on them and I will hunt you down, break into your house in the middle of the night, creep up to your room and release ant eaters into your bed! Got it? GOOD!

Now that my lack of sanity has been established, let's this poundpuppy on the road to Fort Sanity...ok, I seem to have the directions to there so let's head over to Domestique and go nuts over Povky, oreos and milk?

OK! On with the show!  
runs head first into a giant gong

The Trouble with Villians AJ Angelqiue

It was a bright beautiful day in Domestique...and nearly all the Arch Villains were currently camped out in the Mystic Mansion, thanks to a very bored Diana...let the insanity begin!

Part 2 - Monday

10 AM - Outside

Angelina and Ivy are out in the garden when all of a sudden...

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Angelina imeditally stopped what she was doing and visibly shivered.  
"Something wrong?" Ivy asked as she looked up from tending a rose bush.  
"Yeah," Angelina said, glareing back towards the house, "I hate the Joker's laugh. It's too creepy for my taste."

Ivy was about to say something when...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was THAT!" Ivy asked, visbly shaken as Angelina just grinned and was working happily once again, "My sister."

10 AM - Inside

Angelique sat at the dinning table, innocently reading a newspaer and drinking some coffee. Totally unaware that a certain Clown prince of Crime was sneaking up on her. Then, at the very last moment, the Joker exploded a fire craker right above Angelique's head. This resulted in a very surprised Avatar of Darkness as she gasped loudly and nearly jumped out of her skin.

The Joker laughed his trademark laugh, holding his sides and taking a couple steps back as Angelique turned and gave him her coldest glare yet. The Joker didn't notice just how pissed she looked untill his laughter had subsided and she slowly got up and out of her seat like a tiger stalking its prey. Standing standing, a Chesire like grin spread across her face as she belted out her most evil laugh that rivaled the one the Joker's.

Needless to say, there was a moment of silence once Angelique was done as the two just stood there staring at one another...before they got into an Evil Laugh War.

1 PM - Study

Jervis sat in one of the plush cahir of the study, quietly readin one of the many books he had grabbed from the shelves. To his astomishment, he had found that the tiny room does indeed contane just about every book in the world one wishes to read. So, finding what he was looking for, he pulled it off the shelf and selted in the read it...far away from the continuing laugh war that currently occured in the basement.

One moment, Jervis was peacfully reading his.  
The next, he got this strange feeling that he wasn't alone any more.

Jervis looked up and was surprised to see the Sister of Earth standing roughly close to his chair, her arms wrapped a big red book that hid the lower half of her face. The was way she was staning, it looked as if Angelina was being shy...but looks could be deceiving.

"Hello"  
Angelina's mouth curled into a grin as she dropped the shy act, lowering the book to show the grin on her face, which made Jervis slightly nervous.

"Hello Mr. Hatter! I have a book I want you to read," Angelina said, rather excited as she held out the book. Jervis looked back and forth from her smiling face to the book for a moment before he fihally took the book and found it to be...

"The Annotated Alice by Martin Gardner," Jervis read off the cover in a stonic tone of voice.  
Angelina nodded her head several times, "I thought you'd like to read it"  
"I see...thank you"  
"Your welcome," Angelina said and left the room as Diana entered it.  
"What just happened?" Diana asked.  
"I was given a book," Jervis said, rather...stunned. Diana raised an eyebrow and looked down at the book for a moment as a knowing grin painted itself on her face.

"What"  
My sister has a crush on you," Diana said and laughed quietly to herself as she left a surprised Jerbvis in the study.

3 PM - Attic

Croc was locked in competition with the only other strongest person in the house, batteling it out in the best way possible to show who was in fact the strongest.

An arm wrestling match!

"Come on croc, you can do it!" Diana cheered from the sidelines, which recieved a loud scoff Harley.

Croc merely sneered at this as he tried to keep his concentration on defeating his oponent as it appeared they were evenly matched. The two would push each other back just barely before going back to the middle where they started, alsmot like a shakey see-saw. Finally, the match was over and Croc could only watch as his hand flew through the air and slammed against the table, effectivally breaking.

"WOOT! Your ass in mine now Croc!" Anyanka cheered trimphantly as the reptilain sat there, grumbeling under his breath and rubbing his sore hand. As Anyanka was thinking how much fun she was going to have with her new slave, Harley was busy paying off her bets to the equally triumphant Diana.

Dinner

Everyone gathers around the long tables once again for dinner. Yet as everyone yammers on, they can't help but notice that Angelique and Joker are rather silent as they glare at one another from across the room.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Croc asked Cassandra.  
"They laguhed too much and now they larengitious," Cassandra said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Larengitious? Does that mean...?" Ra Al Ghul started, rather intrigued and stunned at the same time.

"They can't laugh anymore," Diana said dully from another table before drinking somemore of her soup.There was a moment of silence before nearly everyone in the room begen to celebrate...that was soon cut as Angelique's growl cut through the noise and everyone swiftly went to eating as quietly as possible. This recived a raised eyebrow from a ouple people a very pleased grin from the Lady of Water as she went back to her meal.

TBC 


End file.
